A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and especially to display devices employing the phenomenon of multiple reflections.
B. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,918 discloses a cube, all of the sides of which consist of partially silvered mirrors, with illuminating means disposed inside of the cube.
In addition, the laser, a well known light amplification device, takes advantage of the phenomenon of multiple reflections.